Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stacked electronic structures.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic structures, such as power modules and DC-DC converters, typically include electronic devices, having interconnecting circuitry, electrically connected to a substrate. The devices are coupled to leads for connection to conductive patterns and/or other electronic assemblies.
One conventional approach to reducing the surface area occupied by the electronic structures in compact electronic products is to stack the assembled devices. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an electronic structure 100 comprises a magnetic body 120 stacked over a PCB substrate 110, having electronic devices 112 therebetween. The magnetic body 120 is structurally supported by outer conductive leads 102 and 104, which are mounted to respective sides of the PCB substrate 110, which not only requires more surface area of the substrate for accommodating the leads 102, 104, but also increases the overall impedance caused by the leads 102, 104.
Accordingly, there is demand for a better stacked electronic structure to solve the aforementioned problems.